Baby Yankees
by emosewa-backwards
Summary: It all started with a trip to New York...  One-shot surrounding 'Broken Things'


****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.****

****Hope you all enjoy this.****

I'm sitting in Joe's, in the far corner looking at some pictures on my phone. Ahh, I miss my kids, but tonight, Callie and I decided to play the God-Parent card. Xavier is with Owen and Cristina, Ian is with Alex, and Lo is with Teddy. All three of my babies are away and I can't help but look at the pictures that I have of them in my phone while I wait for Callie to come back with our drinks.

"Are you looking at those pictures again?" Callie asks, scaring me half to death.

"No, I was just—uh—checking my—uh, my…stuff." I stutter out. Callie has caught me looking at these pictures twice already since we left our house, and each time, I've assured her that I was okay with leaving them.

It isn't the first time that I've been away from my kids, I'm a surgeon, I'm away from them more than I want to be, and more than I care to admit. It is the first time, though, that they are all split up, and the first time that the twins are staying over night at someone's house without Callie, myself, or their big brother. Xavier use to stay at Cristina and Owen's every once in a while, but that hasn't happened much since the twins were born. That's 7 long months.

"I know that you're looking at the pictures again, Arizona." Callie says with a chuckle, "They'll be back home tomorrow night."

"Not Xavier." I pout looking at a picture of him and Lo, "He's going straight to Mark's, it's his weekend."

"I know," Callie says laughing, "He'll be back on Monday, and you act like you never see him when Mark has him." she finishes.

Putting the phone back into my pocket, I hear the door to the bar clink open, "Oh, there they are." I say nodding to the entrance of Joe's where Mark and Lexie just walked in.

"Hey, guys." Lexie says, walking over to us and taking a seat across from me.

"Hey, Lex. Where'd Mark go?" Callie asked, finally sitting down next to me.

"He went to get drinks."

"Sooo," I start, a nosy glint in my eyes, "How are things going with you two?" I ask.

Lexie starts to blush a little, her smile widens, "Perfect. I have no idea what changed over the time that we were apart , but…things are just…better."

"That's great." Callie says.

"Yeah, you make him a better person." I chime in.

About a week or so after Callie and I got engaged, Mark started to pursue Lexie again. He said that he wanted what Callie and I had and there was only one person that he wanted it with. It took a while for Lexie to see that Mark had, indeed, changed, but Callie and I spotted them dancing at the reception, after our wedding, and 5 months later, they're still going strong.

"Here you go, doll." Mark says, handing Lexie her drink and sitting down. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." I say and Callie and Lexie laugh under their breath.

"Hmm, okay." Mark says narrowing his eyes, playfully. "Anyway, did Callie tell you how our 5 year old charmed the pants off of some intern?" Mark asks me.

"She did." I smile.

"That's that Sloan charm." Mark jokes, a cocky grin on his face.

"Ha!" I say, "No way, that was nothing but the Robbins charm." I joke back.

"Pssshhh, it was the Sloan smile." Mark says.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen those blue eyes? And he's _such_ a gentleman, a smooth talker, too. That's all me!" I say, and we both laugh. A year ago, this banter would not have been possible, but Mark and I joke like this all the time now, it's harmless.

"Ummm, I'm sure it had _something_ to do with his Torres charm." Callie says, feeling left out.

Mark and I look at each other and smirk before we both say "Nope!" in unison, causing everyone at the table to burst into laughter…well, everyone except for Callie. She sits there feigning sadness.

"Aw, I'm just kidding, babe." I say, kissing her cheek, causing her to smile. "Your charm is _to die for_."

"Anyway, Cal, did you watch the game last night?" Mark asks.

"Ugh! Stupid baseball! That damn game lost me a hundred bucks!" she says, rolling her eyes.

"I know," Mark says, "The Yankees tore them a new one." he says, taking a gulp of his beer.

"I know, right? I hate the Yankees! In fact, I hate everything out of New York because of that stupid game!" Callie says, clearly annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I say to Callie, "Watch it, Missy, you have two 7 month olds that came out of New York!" I tell her.

"Huh?" Mark says.

"Oh, that's right. You were at that conference when Lo and Ian were born. You seriously didn't know?" I asked, a bit shocked that Mark didn't know the hectic incident that was the birth of the twins.

"No. I'm confused…I'll go get more drinks, and you can tell me the story." Mark says pointing to me as he stands and heads over to Joe.

"This should be a fun story to hear," Lexie says. "It isn't too often that I get to hear about a nervous Callie."

"Please, Little Grey, I wasn't nervous at all." Callie says, nonchalantly.

At this, I choke on the little bit of my drink that I had left. "Yeah right! If by 'not nervous at all' you mean nervous as hell, then yeah, you were the furthest thing from nervous. Calm as a clam." I finish with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, I wa—" Callie was cut off when her phone rang.

"What's up, Karev, is everything okay with Ian?" She asks, and immediately, my heart begins to beat faster, and I become nervous. Placing my hand on Callie's knee under the table, she quickly turns to me and giving me a reassuring smile, and mouths 'everything's fine.'.

"Okay, first, her name is _Logan_, not "the girl", and second, he's just sleepy… We packed a baby brush, brush his hair…Yeah, he likes that. He'll be asleep in no time…Okay, call if anything else comes up." Callie says, hanging up her phone.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Ian is a bit cranky, keeps crying." Callie tells me.

"What did Karev say about Lo?" I ask, remembering that Callie mentioned her.

"He said, and I quote, 'Ian won't stop crying, I should have taken the girl, she doesn't cry." she says.

"Ha! That sounds just like Karev." I say, "Hey. You agreed to let him be the twins' god-father." I remind her.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I had a choice, plus he was a big help when they were born." Callie says, moving her phone off of the table so Mark could sit the drinks down.

"Ok, I'm back. Let's hear this story." Mark says, sitting back down.

"Alright," I start, "it all started with a trip to New York…"

_**Seven Months and 17 Days Ago**_

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Arizona?" Callie questions, as she takes the small luggage bag from me.

Taking Xavier's hand in mine, I sigh as the three of us walk into the hotel. "Yeah, I still have 3 week before we should even start to worry, Cal, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be home the day after tomorrow."

"I can always stay here with you."

"No you can't. You'll miss work, and Xavier will miss school tomorrow. Like I've said two million times before, Calliope, I'm fine."

"I can miss school, Mommy." Xavier says.

Looking down, I smile at him, "That was really funny, Bud, but you're going to school tomorrow." I say, pushing the button for the elevator.

There was an important Peds. Conference being held in New York that I had to attend. I couldn't fly here, and Callie knew how much I needed to be here, so she, Xavier and myself got up at 4am and took the super long car ride here to New York, stopping several times so that I could get out of the car and walk around every so often. The odd time didn't bother Callie or myself, we were use to it because of our jobs, and Xavier slept most of the ride.

Callie decided that instead of driving all the way back to Seattle tonight, she would leave her car here and she and Xavier would take the short plane ride back to Seattle. The day after tomorrow, Xavier would stay with Mark while Callie rode a plane back here and she and I would take the long car ride back to Seattle. It was a lot, and it would be a hectic few days, but it had to be done.

Steeping into the elevator, I turn to look at Callie, "Look, sweetie, I appreciate you driving me out her to this conference, and for offering to stay here with me, but I'm fine, okay? Everything'll be fine, I'll be home soon."

"Alright. And about the whole driving you here thing, I kinda had no choice." Callie laughs, "You couldn't fly here with all of _that_." she says motioning to my gimungus stomach as we step off of the elevator, onto my floor and start toward my suite.

"Anyway, call me if you need me to come and get you a little earlier than planned, because I won't mind, I'll come—Arizona?" I hear Callie say and so I quickly wipe my eyes. I've been extremely sensitive these last few days, and I kinda feel like an idiot.

"What's wrong, baby?" Callie says, rushing towards me, voice laced with concern. "Here," she says, taking my key card, "Take Mommy's key and check her room for bad guys, Zay." Callie tells our son.

When Xavier goes into the room, Callie turns back to me, "What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

All I can do is shake my head. I'm crying because she implied that I was fat, but I can't tell her that without feeling like an over sensitive blubbering mess, and so I just shake my head in the negative.

"So why do you have tears in your—is this about what I just said? About you not being able to fly here?" Callie asks, realization downing on her, and as I nod my head yes, I see guilt filling her brown eyes.

"No, no, I didn't mean anything by that. Arizona, you're beautiful, baby. Okay? Seeing you carrying our kids is the most beautiful thing in the world." she tells me, putting her hand on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." she continues, leaning in to kiss me softly and, just like that, I feel better. Stupid, stupid hormones.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she says one last time, how she can be so understanding is beyond me.

"I'm sorry, too," I say, "For getting all weird and mushy." I smile.

"No need for that, I'm use to it." Callie tells me, leaning in to kiss me again, and I swear that I have the sweetest fiancé in the entire world.

"No bad guys, Mama!" Xavier says sticking his head out the door. I'm still getting use to his new haircut. A few days ago, he went from having hair like Emjay Anthony, to hair like Cameron Boyce. My little guy looks really handsome. "Now the room is safe for Mommy and the babies." he finishes.

"Whoa, what would I do without you, Bud?" I ask, walking into the room.

Xavier thinks about it and then shrugs as he goes back into the suite, causing Callie and I to laugh as we follow him.

"When is the conference again?" Callie asks, taking off my shoes for me. I stopped being able to reach my feet months ago.

"Starts tomorrow at 2." I tell her, "And there's another one the next day at 11."

"Okay, well it's getting pretty late, are you sure you don't want us to stay? We won't miss anything, like you said, it's only a couple of days."

"I'm sure." I tell her, holding out my arms to hug Xavier.

"See you in a few days, okay? I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too, Mommy."

"I love you, too." I say, to Callie this time.

"Hmm. You better," She says, leaning down to kiss me, "I love you, promise you'll call if anything happens?" she says looking at my stomach.

"Nothing will happen," I tell her, "But if it does, which it won't, I promise that I'll call you." I tell her honestly.

Callie then places two kisses on my stomach, "I love you guys, too. Don't give your Mommy a hard time." she says pointing at my belly, causing Xavier to laugh. "Do you need anything before we go? You hungry?"

"Room Service." I tell her.

"Mm, the good life." she says, kissing me one last time, Callie and Xavier leave to began their journey to the airport and back to Seattle.

Most of the car ride, I was too uncomfortable to sleep, not to mention, the car freshener, that I usually can't even smell, invaded my sense something crazy. Even after Callie threw it out, I still smelled it, and it made me feel sick.

So, here I am now, in the hotel bed, in New York, with nothing to do but sleep. That thought put a smile on my face as I got in a comfortable position. In no time, I felt my eyes get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

**ooOooOoo**

"Whoa!" I wake up out of nowhere, immediately grabbing my stomach. _'That was an unusual pain' _I think to myself. Sitting up in bed, I grab my phone to looking at the time, I had only been asleep for about for 15 minutes, putting my phone back on the nightstand, I feel the same pain again. I'm a doctor and I'm pregnant with twin, I know what this could be. Me being as stubborn as I am sometimes, though, I chooses not to believe it.

I should probably call Callie, but I don't want to worry her if this is nothing, I mean, I still have 3 weeks! Besides, if I call her, that would mean that she was right all along.

Taking a few deep breaths, I stand up only to be knocked back down in pain. _'Okay, time to call Callie.' _

Feeling like I would die if I took the time to unlock my phone, I dial Callie's number on the hotel phone.

"Hello?" she says hesitantly.

"Callie, where are you, did you guys get to the airport yet?"

"Arizona, what number is this?" she asks, not answering my question at all.

"I used the hotel phone, where are you?" I say, feeling that unwelcome pain again.

"I thought that this must have been the hotel's pho—"

I cut her off, "Calliope! Where. Are. You?" I say through gritted teeth.

"In line at the airport, why are you okay?"

"No, Callie." I barely get out as the pain comes back.

"Oh my God, Arizona, what's going on? Should we come back, we're coming back." she says.

"Yes." I say, "I'm, Ow—I'm having contractions, Callie."

"Shit, I knew I should have stayed." I hear Callie say, more to herself than me. "Okay, baby, we're leaving the airport now, we should be there in 10 minutes, okay? Are you going to be okay?"

"Just—can you just get here!" I say as the pain is becoming more frequent.

"Xavier, c'mon, we have to go see Mommy." I hear her tell our son as I put my shoes on, thanking the heavens that I packed my Tasman slip on's.

"Callie, I can't." I stop as another wave of pain hits me, "I have to get to the hospital, I can't wait." I say, trying to hide the cracking in my voice.

"What? Arizona you can't take a cab, anything can happen!" Callie says, not so calmly.

"Calliope! I can't stay here like this, I need to get to the hospital, there is one near here, remember we passed it?" I ask her. "Calli—Ow…Calliope, I have to call you back on my cell phone." I tell her, hanging up before she answered me.

Slowly making my way around the suite, gathering my phone and pocketbook, I call Callie again, stopping every once in a while to brace myself for the pain.

"Callie." I say as I exhale the breath I was holding, walking out of my room.

"Yeah, Okay, sweetie, we're gonna come to the hospital. The one near the hotel, right?" she asks, and I can hear a car door closing in the background and Callie telling the driver where she needed to go. She's nervous, I can tell, but I'm in pain, and at that moment, my pain trumped her nerves.

"No, Calliope, the other hospital! The hospital that's a half hour away from my hotel, I'm gonna skip the one near here, and go all the way to the one that is the furthest away fro me! Better yet, freakin' Seattle Grace, I'm gonna take the cab to Seattle Grace! Of course the hospital near the hotel!" by the time I get all of that out, I'm stepping off out of the elevator and walking through the hotel lobby.

It's silent for a few seconds until Callie talks, "Arizona, I—"

"I know, I'm sorry" I cut her off, "Don't say it. I'm in pain. A lot, a lot of pain and I'm a bit terrified, I—just can you get to the hospital, please?"

"Ok, baby," She says after taking a deep breath. I have no idea how she is being so patient with me right now, but I'm even more grateful to have her. "I'm on my way there. Just stay calm for me, everything'll be alright. Are you in your cab yet?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just breath for me, okay? Everything is gonna be fine, we'll be there in no time, okay?…Arizona?…Arizona!"

"Ahh, yeah, sorry I'm here. Just another contraction."

"I'm so sorry that I'm not there with you right now, baby." Callie whispers.

"Yeah, it's fine. If anybody is to blame here, it's meeeee, ahh, fuck!" I say holding my stomach. "Sorry, that was a big one!"

I'm silent for a few minutes, as Callie coaches my breathing from the other end of the phone.

"It's coming, Calllll, Ahhhhh!" I yell into the phone.

"Are you okay back there, ma'am?" the cab driver asks me.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. I'm having contraction in the back of a cab, my fiancé and son are somewhere other than next to me, and I'm on my way to the hospital so that some stranger can guide two human out. of. my. va. gina…but, ya know, other than the little stuff, I'm just fine!"

"Oh, um, do you need help?" the driver asks me as we pull up to the hospital.

"Actually, I do." I say and he helps me out of the car.

"Is that the cab driver?" Callie asks from the phone, "Give him the phone." She tell me.

"What? Calliope, I'm not giving this stranger my phone!" I tell her, holding the phone in between my ear and should as I look through my purse for money to pay him.

"Okay, put it on speaker phone!"

Putting the phone on speaker, I sit it on the hood of the car as I continue to look for the money.

"Excuse me, cab driver?" I hear Callie say, "What's your name?"

"Uhh, Marlon." he says, clearly confused.

"Okay, Marlon, you are going to stay with my fiancé until I get there. You will not leave her side until I am with her, do you understand me?" she tells him in her 'no-nonsense voice'.

Hm, too bad that didn't phase him one bit.

"Um, no." Marlon says, followed by a chuckle. He's clearly wondering how a complete stranger would have the audacity to tell him what to do, it's written all over his face. "Look, this is a crappy situation, Lady, but it ain't none on my business. I tell you what, though, this ride is on me." he says that last part to me as he gets back into his cab.

Grabbing my bag and phone off of the cab, he pulls off and I start towards the hospital entrance, "Really smooth, Calliope." I say to her.

Walking into the hospital, I go up to the front desk, "Excuse, me." I say, getting the dark haired man's attention.

"Yes?" He says with a smile. It seems genuine, which calms my nerves a bit.

"Hi, I'm pretty sure that—" I stop mid sentence when I feel warmth in between my legs. Looking down, I see a growing dark spot forming on my light gray sweat pants. "Oh, come on! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Calliope, my water just broke, where the hell are you!" I scream.

Upon seeing this, the dark haired man gets me a wheelchair and rushes me to the elevator.

**oOooOooo**

After filling out all of the crap I needed to, Callie and Xavier still weren't here. Her phone had died 5 minutes ago, and last I heard, they were stuck in traffic.

Hearing a light tap on the door, an older doctor walked into my room. She had brown hair that was turning gray, and these amazingly green eyes.

"Hi, Arizona, I'm Dr. Hannah Paxton, how are we feeling?" she asks, walking over to look at my monitors.

Instead of answering, I just gestured to my stomach.

The doctor laughs, "I get that reaction a lot. Mind if I take a look?" She asks, pulling on some gloves.

"Go ahead."

Pulling a stool in front of me, she lifts the blanket, in order to see how things are moving along.

"Are you here alone?" Dr. Paxton asks me.

"Now, yeah. My son and fiancé are on there way."

"Great, you're moving along pretty fast. I'm going to go get some things, and when I come back, we're gonna have a baby or, in this case, two." Dr. Paxton smiles before leaving the room.

Starting to feel nervous at Callie's absence, I pray that she'll make it here in time.

"Arizona!" I hear from the hallway, and I breath a sigh of relief. She made it.

"Arizona!" she yells again and I hear a door open…"Oh, God! You are not Arizona, I'm sorry!" I hear as the yelling gets closer.

"Arizona." Callie says, as she opens my door. Rushing over to me, she immediately hugs me. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" all I can do is nod as she kisses me. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, you didn't do anything. I'm okay, I'm just glad that you guys are here." I tell her, "Hey, Bud, are you okay?"

"Uh Huh," he says, "Did you have the babies? Where are they?" he asks looking around.

"No, not yet, but soon." I tell him.

"Soon?" Callie asks with a nervous smile.

"Yup, Dr. Paxton will be right back."

Just as I said this, Dr. Paxton walked back in. "Okay, Arizona, we're all set—Oh, is this your fiance?" she asks, and I smile and nod. Usually, that isn't the first thing that a person would assume when seeing Callie and I together, but she did, and that made me smile.

"Callie Torres." Callie says, extended the hand that I didn't have a death grip on. "And this is our son, Xavier."

After saying hello to him, Dr. Paxton informed us that he couldn't be in the room during delivery. We told her that we didn't have anyone for him to sit with. She paged someone and shortly after, they came in after knocking lightly.

"Yeah?" he said when he got in. He was about 28, with brown hair and eyes that resembled Dr. Paxton's.

"Ladies, this is Dr. Leo Paxton, a second year resident here, he can look after your son. I assure you that _your_ son will be fine, because Dr. Paxton, here, is _my_ son. They'll go right over in the small waiting area, is that okay?" she asks us.

"I assure you, your son will be fine." the younger Dr. Paxton says.

"Okay." Callie says. "Can you be a big boy and go with Dr. Paxton while Mommy and I stay here? I promise I'll come out to get you as soon as I can, and if you need one of us before then, you tell Dr. Paxton, and he'll help you out, okay?"

Nodding his head, Xavier agrees.

"I'm Leo, what's your name?"

"Xavier, and my favorite color is green." he says as they two leave the room.

"Okay, guys. Lets have some babies." the older doctor tells us, putting more gloves on.

Sitting back on the stool, Dr. Paxton lifts the blanket once again.

"Whoa, Baby A is right here." Dr. Paxton says, "A lot of hair, too. Look, Callie." she said, and Callie let go of my hand for a second to look before taking it again.

"What color is his hair?" I ask her.

"Like a blondish brown." She smiles.

"Ok, Arizona, I'm gonna ask you to push, okay?"

I nod, squeezing Callie's hand tighter. Taking in a breath, I push.

"1..2..3..4..5, ok. Good." Dr. Paxton says.

"Holy crap, I was not expecting that!" I say, squeezing Callie's hand tighter.

"You got this, baby." she says, kissing my head.

"Almost there, Arizona. Another big push."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream, pushing harder this time, until I hear our baby's cries fill this small room. He has a set of lungs just like his big brother.

"Baby A is a boy" Dr. Paxton tells us when we already knew, "Wanna cut the cord, Mom?" she asks Callie, handing her the scissors, "Quickly." she says.

She hands him over to the nurse, "Does he have a name yet?" she asks.

"Damian Rhys." Callie tells her, following the nurse over to where he is being weighed and cleaned.

"Happy Birthday, Damian." she says.

"We're ready." Dr. Paxton lets Callie know, and she walks back over to grab my hand.

"Okay, Arizona. You can do this again, One big push, I'm gonna count to ten this time." the doctor tells me.

"Just look at me." Callie tells me, and I do.

"1..2..3..4..5" I stop.

"Callie, I can't. I can't, it hurts." I tell her through tears.

"Yes you can, baby. You just did with Damien, you can do it again. I love you so much, you've got this, okay." She tells me, kissing my forehead.

"Ok, here we go." Dr. Paxton says again.

Taking a deep breath, I push with all my might. I feel when the baby comes out, and all of my pain goes away.

"Baby B…is a girl!"

Looking at the doctor, Callie begins to panic. "She isn't crying," She says, cutting her cord. "Why—why isn't she crying, Arizona? Dr. Paxton, why isn't she crying?"

"Just give her a minu—"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhh!" she lets out a few loud cries, and Callie sighs in relief.

"What's this little screamer's name?" the same nurse that took Damian asks.

"That's Logan Amelia."

"Happy Birthday to you, too, Logan. Let's get you cleaned up with your brother, huh?"

While Callie is watching the nurse like a hawk, another nurse brings Damian over to me.

Holding him in my arms, I began talking to him, willing him to open his eyes, "Hi, Damian. I'm your Mommy." I say to the sleeping boy. "Wow, you're perfect. I love you so much. You have an older brother dying to meet you and you probably already know your sister, Logan is here, too. Your Mama, she so excited to meet you, too." I finish, kissing him.

When Callie walks over, she hands me Logan.

"I love you so much." she says, kissing me.

"I love you, too, Calliope."

I had them both for a little bit before handing Damian over to Callie.

"Hi there, Logan. Hey, baby girl. Wow, look at you, I'm your Mommy. It's great to finally meet you. You already met your Mama, huh? We both love you so much. You have an older brother named Xavier. He's 5, and your brother Damian is about 2 minutes older than you. I'm sure he's goon hold that over you head when you guys are older, but don't let that bother you, okay?" I say kissing her head. Her hair is much lighter that Damian's.

Callie gives me Damian and goes to get Xavier. When he comes in, his face lights up.

"Come and meet your little brother and little sister, Xavier." I tell him and Callie gently helps in onto the bed.

"What did we name them?"

"This is your sister Logan." I tell him and he looks at her and smiles.

"Her eyes are like mines." he says, referring to her blue eyes. "Lo-gan." he says slowly. "Can I call her Lo, Mommy?" he asks.

Callie and I laugh, "Yes you can."

"This right here is you brother Damian." Looking at him, he smiles again.

"I like their names." he says, "I like them, too."

"That's great, because they both love you. Just like Mommy and I." Callie tells him. "Do you have a name for your brother, too?"

He thinks for a minute, "Day-me-in…Dame-ian…what about Mian?" he asks.

"Or, Ian?" Callie says and he nods yes.

"Now we have a Zay," he say pointing to himself , "A Lo and an Ian." he says gentally kissing then both.

_**Seven Months and 17 Day Later**_

"And that's the story of when the twins were born." I tell Mark and Lexie.

"Wow. That still doesn't explain how Karev got to be the God-father." he says, in a bitter tone of voice.

"That's all you got out of that whole story? That fact that Karev is the God-Father?" Callie asks, laughing. "Well, Arizona was already thinking about it, but the fact that her came all the way to New York after the twins were born to bring us the car seats and some clothes for them just sealed the deal for her." Callie says.

"It sealed the deal for you, too!" I say.

"Yeah right, I was all for Chief Webber being the God-father." Callie jokes, causing Mark to burst into laughter.

"Wow, that was a really crazy story." Lexie say. "You guys are gonna have two Yankees fans at home, it's inevitable." she laughs as Callie rolls her eyes.

"My kids will _not_ be Yankees fans." she says.

"I don't know, Cal," Mark starts, "It's in their nature, they're New Yorkers." he says and we laugh.

Hearing my phone buzz, I look at it to see that I have a message from Karev. Opening it, it's a picture of Ian. He's asleep, dirty blonde curls brushed back, big brown eyes closed. Underneath the picture, he wrote _'Tell you wife that the brushing his hair crap didn't work, I had to walk around my place for and hour to get him to sleep!'_

Showing Callie the message, she laughs at it. Putting my phone away, I turn back to the conversation as I listen to Callie tell Mark how she refuses to let the twins become baby Yankees.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading, peeps.**


End file.
